DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The applicant proposes to train Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. predoctoral students as well as postdoctoral fellows in HIV pathogenesis for careers in academic medicine and biomedical research. The trainees will be able to work with any one of 10 established investigators who together form an interactive group of scientists with a broad range of skills. The collaborative nature of the trainers is demonstrated by the number of joint publications, joint RO1 and PO1 research grants, and joint lab meetings. In addition, many of the trainers played important roles in developing the University of Pennsylvania Center for AIDS Research (CFAR), which was recently awarded a 5.8 million dollar grant from the NIH to facilitate HIV research and education. The CFAR will provide important training opportunities as well by providing retreats, symposia, seminar series, as well as HIV-specific core facilities. The University of Pennsylvania has a pool of Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. students, and the trainers have recruited postdoctoral fellows as well. It is anticipated that trainees will collaborate with multiple trainers and in so doing will be exposed to a greater variety of techniques and experimental approaches that can be used to study multiple aspects of HIV pathogenesis.